


【JOJO的奇妙冒险】布加拉提的换衣间

by xsdx1314



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsdx1314/pseuds/xsdx1314
Summary: 又是给别人的生日礼物,布加拉提和原创主角，其中的原创主角是她的儿子,有文,请到长佩搜索萧素安就可以看到了！





	【JOJO的奇妙冒险】布加拉提的换衣间

那不勒斯的天气一贯很好，今天也不例外，阳光明媚，微风吹拂，是个很适合出去逛街的天气。  
布加拉提领着梅律在商业街逛了一下午，明明平常自己都是挑几件合眼缘的衣服就走，但是对于给梅律买衣服却有着超乎女人的战斗力。

梅律就像个娃娃一样被布加拉提不停拖去试衣服。

“来，试试这一件”布加拉提拿了一件古典的宽袖白衬衫让梅律去换。

“好”梅律答应一声，拿着衣服去了换衣间，布加拉提又在长裤区挑了挑，拿了一条黑色的高腰裤。

“还有试试这个”布加拉提对着换衣间的门说到。

“……我还没换好，这个衣服我有些不会穿，你等我一下……”梅律貌似在为衬衫复杂的穿法发愁，声音有点小，后面那句你等我一下音量小的让布加拉提根本没听见，于是布加拉提让钢链手指在门上开了个拉链把门打开了。

“？！布加拉提！你怎么进来的？”梅律正在背对着门低头研究衣服的穿法，感觉到有人进来下意识的双手抱着衣服护在胸前，转过身抬起头才发现是布加拉提，然而发现是布加拉提之后反而把自己抱得更严实了。

“进来帮你换衣服”布加拉提这样说着仿佛这是一件再平常不过的事。

“唉？……不用了，我自己来，你出去……”梅律有点慌张的说到，一手护着胸一手准备把布加拉提推出去。

“不是说不会穿吗，推我干什么？”布加拉提抓住了梅律的手，自然拉开梅律遮在胸前的衣服，不容拒绝的绕到梅律背后开始帮梅律穿衣服。

“我自己真的可以，布加拉提……我自己来吧……”梅律有点变扭的动了动，换衣间不大所以两人现在贴的很近，布加拉提的温热呼吸吐在梅律光裸的背脊，让梅律十分不自在。

“马上就好了”布加拉提说到，继续帮梅律系衬衫系在腰间的系带。

“……”梅律忍住羞耻感，乖乖站住不动，让布加拉提系带子。

温热的手指隔着薄薄的衣服碰触皮肤的感觉让梅律很想像虾子一样缩起来，在他拼命忍住这种冲动时，布加拉提终于把手指从他的腰间拿开了。

就在梅律松了一口气之时，布加拉提的手抚摸上了梅律光裸的背脊。

“？！布加拉提……？”梅律想转身被布加拉提的另一只手按住了肩膀。

“不要动……还有一件衣服要穿。”布加拉提凑近梅律的耳朵说道。

“…………好……”梅律红着耳朵乖乖的不动了。

布加拉提的指尖顺着梅律背脊的肌理向下划去 ，从背后绕到了梅律的身前，解开了梅律的裤子。

“……？！布加拉提？”梅律抓住了布加拉提的手。

“要试穿裤子……嗯？”布加拉提貌似疑惑的嗯了一声。

“这……样吗？那……让我自己来吧”梅律抓着布加拉提的手想拉开，可惜实力悬殊并没有拉开。

“我来”布加拉提把着梅律的手伸进了梅律的裤子里，勾住了梅律的内裤边缘。

“布加拉提？”梅律的身体明显地一抖，有些抗拒的想把布加拉提的手拿出来。

“嗯？”布加拉提在梅律耳边嗯了一声，伸手隔着内裤抓住了梅律的阳具。

“？！……布…加拉提……哈……”梅律倒吸一口凉气，声音有些高的叫了一声布加拉提，然后就被布加拉提握住阳具揉捏了一下。

“外面有人哦”布加拉提贴在梅律耳边，手里继续揉捏着梅律的阳具。

“唔……哈……你……嗯哈……”梅律被揉捏着敏感部位，已经完全没有力气挣脱布加拉提的手了。

“梅律……” 布加拉提含住梅律的耳垂有些含糊不清的叫着梅律的名字，有个硬硬的东西抵在了梅律臀部。

“……唔…哈”梅律完全拒绝不了布加拉提，索性自暴自弃的放开了布加拉提的手。

布加拉提放开抓着梅律阳具的手，抓着梅律的肩膀让他转身面对自己，抬起梅律的下巴，贴近梅律的唇，深深的吻了上去。

“…唔…嗯哈……”梅律有些被动地承受着布加拉提的吻，手下意识抱住了布加拉提的脖子。  
布加拉提的舌尖灵活侵入梅律口腔，勾着梅律的舌尖一起缠绵。

“唔嗯…………”梅律被布加拉提吻的完全忘记了自己身在何方，只会下意识用舌尖回应布加拉提。

布加拉提一边吻着梅律一边把手伸向梅律的臀，顺着腰线抚摸向下，伸入梅律的内裤里。

布加拉提轻轻揉捏了一下梅律臀瓣，钢链手指出现在梅律的身后，贴近梅律。

钢链手指把手放在口中舔了舔，借着唾液的润滑，试探性的在梅律的后穴探入了一根手指。

“啊唔…………”身体被入侵的酥麻感让梅律有些僵硬，但是很快又被布加拉提吻迷迷糊糊了，身体也放松了不少。

钢链手指在梅律的体内抠挖起来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡的水声，梅律有些想扭腰挣脱这种被入侵的感觉，布加拉提察觉到，伸手捏住了梅律的阳具，轻轻揉搓套弄，时不时用指甲剐蹭着顶端的小孔。

“唔……唔……”梅律完全沉入了这快感之中，身后的不适感被他抛到了九霄云外。

钢链手指慢慢的又增加了一根手指，另一只手来到梅律的胸前，撩起梅律的衣服，揉捏梅律的乳首。

“唔哈…………嗯……布…哈…布加拉提”布加拉提从梅律口中退出，梅律有些茫然的叫着布加拉提的名字，梅律嘴边挂着长长的银丝，看着特别淫靡。

“……梅律”布加拉提叫了一声梅律的名字，低头含住了梅律的乳首，用犬齿轻轻啃咬。

钢链慢慢扩张着，又增加了一根手指，揉捏着梅律的乳首的手时不时掐揉一下。

“唔哈！……布…加拉提…哈…嗯……”胸被啃咬和揉捏的感觉虽然不痛，但是还是太奇怪，让梅律想挣脱，但是布加拉提和钢链怎么会是他能挣脱的呢。

“梅律…？不舒服吗？”布加拉提抬起头有些疑惑的问道。

梅律措不及防的撞进了布加拉提湛蓝色的眸子，完全没办法说不舒服。

“没…没有，很舒服……哈……”梅律有些不自在的说到，然后被钢链坏心眼儿的揪了一下乳首，话语的尾音带上了甜腻的呻吟。

“嗯…不舒服要和我说……”布加拉提继续吮吸梅律的乳首。

“唔哈…嗯……”梅律无法拒绝布加拉提只能抓紧了布加拉提的衣服。

咔嚓——咔嚓——

换衣间的门响起了转门锁的声音，这声音让两人齐齐停下动作。

“嗯？有人？”外面传了一个男声。

“……是…有人……”梅律有些慌张的说道。

“真是的居然没有换衣间了……这……”后面的声音模糊不清，应该是走远了。

“呼………哈啊！…”梅律刚松了一口气，就被身后的动作弄得差点叫出声，钢链一下子把在他体内的手指抽出来，发出了轻微的啵的一声。

布加拉提低头与梅律对视“可以吗？”布加拉提摆摆胯，意思不言而喻。

“……有人…会听到的……”梅律被布加拉提迷的神魂颠倒，虽然很想马上答应，但是还保留着一丢丢理智。

“小声点就不会被听到……”布加拉提贴着梅律的嘴唇声音低哑的说。

“…………”梅律垂下眼皮眼睛默认了。

布加拉提抱起梅律让他的后背抵在墙上，抬起梅律的一条腿，把他的裤子彻底从腿上脱了下来。

布加拉提低头把裤链拉开掏出了阳具，布加拉提的颜色和形状都相当漂亮，当然个头也不可小窥。

布加拉提握住阳具抵在梅律的后穴口，梅律的后穴口下意识收缩了一下，布加拉提慢慢推进，因为已经经过了充分的扩张，所以还算顺利的就全部进去了。

“…唔…”虽然不痛，但是因为有点紧张外面的人，所以梅律身体有些紧绷，后穴的感觉就越发明显。

“哈……好紧……”布加拉提叹息一声，缓慢的开始动起来，钢链出现在布加拉提旁边，捏起梅律的下巴吻了上去。

“哈……唔唔……”钢链的吻和布加拉提的一样让梅律无法招架，只能被动沉浸其中，布加拉提的吻总是温柔而强势的，让人无法拒绝。

布加拉提一手抱着梅律的腰一手托着梅律的一条腿温柔缓慢的律动着。

钢链一边亲吻梅律一边伸手开始套弄梅律的阳具。

“啊……嗯……啊唔……布…唔啊…布加拉提”梅律在与钢链接吻的喘息间迷乱小声的叫着布加拉提的名字。

“嗯……哈梅…律……”布加拉提确定了梅律已经适应了自己，就加快了抽插的速度。

“啊……！呜……唔啊……”适应了布加拉提的后穴已经感觉不到疼痛，只有一波波的快感从腰部开始往上蔓延，强烈的快感让梅律完全没有力气支撑自己的身体，腿一软梅律就整个人挂在布加拉提身上了。

“唔……！…嗯哈……”支撑点都布加拉提身上导致布加拉提进的更深了，布加拉提把梅律的上半身压在墙上更加用力的抽插顶弄，快感强烈到让梅律脑中一片空白。

钢链从梅律口中退出，低头开始亲吻啃咬梅律的脖颈，同时加快套弄梅律阳具的速度。

“哈……唔……要…哈”双重的快感让梅律有种要坏掉的感觉，下意识的呻吟，大脑一片空白，晕乎乎的，射出的白色的液体粘在了他和布加拉提的腹部。

“嗯…呼…你射了呢……”高潮后的后穴抽搐着，这种仿佛被吮吸的感觉让布加拉提呼吸一顿，加快了抽插的速度。

“唔！……哈……不要…了哈”高潮之后一拥而上的快感把梅律逼到了极限。

“嗯！……梅律哈……”布加拉提几个深顶，深深地陷入梅律的后穴中。

“哈……唔…”梅律感觉一股热流涌向后穴，敏感的身体被烫的一抖。

“呼……”布加拉提吐出一口气，慢慢抽出了阳具，放下了梅律的腿。

“呜……”梅律颤抖着身体想自己站起来，结果却腿一软差点摔在地上，幸亏布加拉提及时抱住了他。

“……是我的错，不应该在这里…”布加拉提表情愧疚地道歉。

“唔……没事…我们现在就回去吧！”梅律现在清醒过来羞耻的恨不得找个地缝钻进去，虽然有布加拉提在真的可以钻进地缝里面去，但是梅律现在只想快点离开这个地方。

“真的不用休息一下？”布加拉提整理着梅律的衣服问。

“真的…衣服不用了！…我…自己来”梅律恼羞的挣开了布加拉提的手，自己把原来的衣服穿上了。

“…走了”梅律穿好衣服红着脸小声说道，布加拉提也整理好了衣服，两人一前一后提着那两件罪恶的衣服出去结账了。

  



End file.
